Christmas Wish
by yunaaaaa
Summary: "Maybe you should." She said. "Because mine just came true."


**Christmas Wish**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Happy Holidays! :) I mean, my fics are nowhere near done, but I needed some fluff, and this fluff has been sitting in my folders for almost a year now. So, enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. But let me tell you this, it is Himuro's fault that I dreamt of having a teacher as my boyfriend. Ohmy. HAHAHA :D

* * *

><p>Quintessential, compelling Christmas music echoed throughout the mansion's wide hall, and was, apparently, mixed with the chattering and laughter of the attendees, much to the dismay of Himuro Reichii. He stood at the corner of the hall, with exasperation washing over his features by the minute. The obnoxious, childish banters of the students in such a formal occasion at the principal's residence were maddening as it was too deafening not to overlook, he thought glumly. <em>I could berate them for the entire night, just for them to shut their mouths.<em>

"Let them be, Himuro – sensei." Principal Amanohashi had told him, but he just shook his head and headed out, attempting to find peace. He believed _this _was beyond his temperament as an instructor. With a half – empty glass of champagne in one hand, he leaned undisturbed on the farthest Greek pillars standing, and that was when he caught sight of_ her_ walking out of the double doors of the balcony. His careful gaze followed her retreating back as she disappeared through the doors.

_Leave her alone. _His mind ordered him. _What is your place to prod into her business?_

A few short minutes passed; he waited and counted the minutes, of course, but she made no sign of returning. It bothered Himuro. It was cold, was it not? He did not entirely mean to, but he started a mental debate with himself. As much as he hated thinking of _her_ in that beautiful and sophisticated cobalt blue dress, he wanted to make sure she was fine. He shook his head nonchalantly. Where did those thoughts come from? _My mind is messing with me. _He never thought he had such a low tolerance for wine for it to mess with his mind.

He tentatively took a step and another, and before he even pondered deeply on what he was doing, he was nearer and nearer the double doors of the balcony. He just hoped his motives were, undeniably, professional, not personal. He is always a professional person, was he not?

He peered through the indent between the doors. The wind was perceptibly blowing, and she shivered under the thin translucent shawl that she futilely wrapped around her blue shoulders. _Idiot. _He thought sullenly.

He suddenly desired to bite back his thoughts. Stupid, he may call her, but she was undoubtedly and irrevocably beautiful. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at her, bathing under the silver moonlight with a serene, innocent smile. Her almond – shaped, auburn – colored eyes glistened in delight as she stared intently at the gleaming stars. She was beyond perfect. It was as if she easily captured, redefined and personified _beauty. _

_How could such a woman get into me this much?_ Himuro wondered. She topped her class, with tremendous effort to prove her worth, after her not – so – stellar results when she first stepped into Habataki. He was effortlessly moved with her skill as a flutist, and she religiously attended all the band practices he – so cruelly, he might add – required. Despite how busy she was, she even found time to be _always_ present on his Sunday classes.

_Those reasons weren't enough._ His mind whispered. What is it with this woman that makes him want to fall on his knees at the moment she smiles? What is it with this woman that makes him exposed and vulnerable, much to his chagrin?

What is it with this woman that makes him admit to himself that she is _worth loving_? That _he_ loves _her._

_No. That is highly inappropriate!_ He berated himself silently. _But – just for tonight. It might be forgiven._

He pushed the double doors open, his champagne glass long discarded. She made no sign of acknowledgement or recognition. Himuro hesitated before taking a cautious step forward, and another. He furrowed his brows in trepidation. Why was his hands shaking, he pondered. He whispered her name, unsure.

She perceptibly jumped back in shock. She angled her body towards him, and she smiled. "Reiichi – sensei." She replied. "What brings you here?"

He beckoned at the direction of the hall. "The noise was deafening."

"Right." She answered all – too – knowingly. Was he that easy to read?

Himuro felt his presence was unwelcome. She turned her back at his, and resumed what she was doing before he appeared before her. He didn't even try to hide his surprise. It was obvious she was waiting for something, and much to his dismay, _someone._ He felt like a nuisance.

_Right, a nuisance. Just. _

"Why don't you sit, Sensei?" She offered, moving slight towards the edge of the bench, allowing a space for him, and a respectable space in between them.

_I'm a fool. _His subconscious whispered.

He moved towards the vacated bench and sat, as if her voice held him in a trance to do exactly as she wished.

_What are you doing, bastard? _His mind screamed.

From the corner of his eye, he noted the pallor of her cheeks and her hands. Instinctively, he slowly cupped her hands in his. Her hands stiffened. Himuro knew it was wrong, and his actions was unprofessional unforgiveable, yet he couldn't shake how _right_ this moment was.

_Let go of her. _His mind was reeling.

"Sensei?" She whispered, after a brief, silent moment. She must be disgusted at him, he expected. _She must loathe me._

"Hm?" He answered, and at that exact moment, a flurry of shooting stars appeared across the sky. He trained his gaze at her, and found that she was staring back at his lavender – colored eyes. He wanted to look away, he nearly did, but her gentle squeeze around his fingers abruptly stopped him.

"Do you ever believe in wishes, Sensei?"

"I don't. Why?"

She smiled, that heart – melting smile that Himuro found himself yearning for it so much more, it was driving him insane. Her smile was like the summer warmth, warming his chest, and the brisk cold of winter was incomparable to it.

"Maybe you should." She said. "Because mine just came true."

Her fingers interlaced and tightened around his, and he did not have to wonder what her wish was, because he already found his answer.

* * *

><p><strong>PS: <strong>Find more of my one-shots and writing prompts in my tumblr account. coffeealucard. Follow me! :) I'm too shy to post my prompts here. XD Reviews are highly appreciated.


End file.
